24fandomcom-20200223-history
Josh Bauer
Joshua "Josh" Bauer is the son of Graem Bauer and Marilyn Bauer, as well as the nephew of Jack Bauer. He lived with his parents at 226 Pine Crest Road in Indian Falls, California. Day 6 Josh and his mother Marilyn were watching news coverage on the nuclear explosion that occured in Valencia, California. Graem arrived home and Josh expressed his fear that another attack would occur. Graem assured his son that the nuclear explosion was the terrorist's end game, and the next attack would be in a different location. Josh was later introduced to his Uncle Jack, who came to the house to interrogate Graem. Both Jack and Josh grew an instant interest in getting to know each other, but Marilyn insisted on Josh leaving his father and uncle alone to talk. When Graem returned home, Josh overheard his parents engage in an argument. After Josh demanded for his parents to stop, Jack and a TAC team breached the front door and found their way into the house. Graem attempted to control the situation by drawing a firearm, but he surrendered once he realized he would be gunned down before getting to the door. Marilyn and Josh were pulled out of the room, as Agent Rick Burke prepped Graem for an interrogation. .]] After speaking to Phillip, Josh's grandfather, Marilyn joined Josh and they were brought back to CTU Los Angeles. Once they arrived, Special Agent in Charge Bill Buchanan requested to speak with Marilyn in private, and Josh assured his mother he would be fine. After speaking with Mr. Buchanan, Marilyn broke the news to her son that his father had died from a seizure. When Marilyn had to leave CTU with Jack, she asked for Phillip to stay with Josh. Phillip suggested on bringing Josh back to his house, and after getting permission from Buchanan, Marilyn agreed on it. After making a phone call, Phillip told Josh he wouldn't be able to get into his house and they checked into a hotel. When Phillip began to have secretive phone calls, Josh became suspicious of his grandfather. Josh overheard Phillip talking to his mother on the phone, and Phillip threatened to kill Josh if Marilyn didn't help him find Gredenko. Josh attempted to leave the room, but Phillip caught him. Josh claimed he wanted to get a soda, but Phillip pulled out a gun and told Josh, "No one's life is worth the destruction of everything I've built." Phillip later agreed to let Josh go in exchange for Jack. Phillip had Jack and Josh slowly walk towards each other, and Jack informed Josh his mother was waiting for him in the stairwell. Josh ran off and reunited with his mother, then left the building. Josh and his mother waited outside, and Jack eventually returned. He told them they needed to go back to CTU and he promised Josh he would sit down with him and explain the situation once the crisis was over. By 2am, Josh and his mother were still at CTU. Josh watched news reports that regarded the attacks of the days and he told his mother that he couldn't believe his father was involved. Marilyn told him that he wasn't responsible for the nuclear detonation in Valencia, but Josh still felt his father was partially responsible. Josh's mother suggested for him to get some sleep, so they would be ready to leave in the morning. Josh began to rest and Marilyn left the room quickly, to talk with Chloe O'Brian and comfort Jack on Audrey Raines' condition. after Chinese mercenaries took over CTU.]] Around 2:42am, an alarm went off and woke Josh up. Marilyn attempted to use the phone, but communications were down. When she noticed Chinese mercenaries outside of the room, she and Josh pushed the couch against the door. The armed men were able to find themselves into the room and one of them reported that they found "Bauer with his mother." As the guards began to escort Marilyn and Josh through the hallway, Jack arrived and gunned them down. He then took them into a ventilation room, in order for them to escape. Jack managed to stop the movement of a fan by using his firearm. He told Josh to crawl through the fan and find his way through the vents. Josh refused to leave his mother behind, but Jack and Marilyn assured him that they would be right behind him. As Josh began to crawl through the vents, mercenaries arrived in the room and took Jack and Marilyn into custody. The leader, Zhou, discovered that Josh had escaped and both Marilyn and Jack wouldn't give up his location. Zhou made an announcement that he would kill Marilyn if Josh didn't surrender himself to one of his guards. Zhou began to countdown to ten and he prepared to shoot Marilyn in the head, but Josh went back towards the ventilation conduit's opening. One of the guards heard Josh moving and reported to Zhou. Josh surrendered and was taken to the bullpen by the guard. Josh was forced to go through the underground sewer tunnels by the mercenaries. He was eventually brought to a parking garage, where Cheng Zhi was holding his base of operations. Cheng greeted Josh and called Josh's grandfather. Josh didn't want to speak with his grandfather, but Cheng forced him. Phillip revealed to Josh that he would be looked down for his father's mistakes for the rest of his life. He wanted to take him out of the country and bring him to China, where they could start a new life together. Phillip informed his grandson that China would surpass the United States in every possible way within a decade. He also told Josh that he was just keeping his promise to him that he made when he was born. Cheng loaded Josh in his limousine, but Josh refused to go in. Josh confessed that he was afraid of his grandfather and Cheng insisted that he should be honored, as Phillip was a visual artist. As Cheng's driver began to leave the parking lot, Jack and Field Unit Bravo intervened. Cheng grabbed Josh and used him as a human shield, in order to avoid gun shots. Jack realized what Cheng was doing and he had Doyle's men hold their fire around Cheng. Cheng brought Josh to the roof and Josh successfully escaped. However, he found himself dangled in the air and he needed help. Jack allowed Cheng to escape in order to rescue Josh. After Josh was rescued, he thanked Jack, who grabbed him into a hug. Due to everything that his Uncle Jack had did for him, Josh felt very grateful towards his uncle. He told his mother, on the phone, that Jack was the reason why he was saved. When Jack and Josh prepared to head back to CTU, Doyle grabbed Josh and loaded him into a CTU helicopter. Josh yelled for his uncle, who demanded for Josh to be released into his custody. Jack began to run after Doyle, but he was held back by field agents. Appearances Bauer, Josh Bauer, Josh Bauer, Josh